After
by now.we.carry.on
Summary: In the aftermath of Children of Earth, Torchwood Three is left to mourn and heal. Toshiko and Owen must become the leaders the broken team needs, after the disappearance and loss of their friends. Completely AU Jack/Ianto Owen/Tosh Gwen/Doctor


**This is an AU story, taking place after COE. Ianto lives, Jack leaves, and Toshiko and Owen are happily together. Gwen and Rhys separated in the first season, the affair with Owen never happened, and sometime during season two Gwen traveled with the Doctor and the two fell in love. Two kids later, Torchwood Three was torn apart leaving everyone lost. Enjoy!**

Toshiko Sato stood inside the cozy hallway of her adopted home. After the loss of friends that became family, she created a new life for herself, and those she cared for. With Jack's sudden, yet expected, disappearance Ianto simply could not live upon the many ghost still haunting them all. He still came round, visited the kids, all the normal traits of an "uncle", but without the comfort of Jack, he remained in a state of mourning.

Toshiko sighed looking down at the small brunette child coloring by her feet. The girl glances up at her beloved guardian and smiles. Her scars dominating small kind face, despite the years that had passed. Tosh returns the affectionate gesture before viewing the child's artwork. A grinning Owen Harper looks back at her, fully adorned in his work uniform, stethoscope and all. Directly in front of the women, an odd view catches her attention. The door at the end of the hallway stands ajar. Toshiko leaves the youngest child to investigate the mystery lying in front of her. She always kept the door shut, to preserve the last possessions of her departed friends. She slowly pushed open the door to find her oldest "daughter" resting upon the bed.

At first glance Tosh allowed her mind to envision her friend sitting before her. The welsh girl's dark, messy, hair tossed in all directions. Soon Toshiko awoke herself from her fantasy, and moved to comfort the girl. Soft tears flowed down her pale cheeks, shaking her small frame. The tears of loss and memories slipping away. She embraced Toshiko, forgetting the new found object.

"What's this?" Tosh spoke, pulling the treasure from her child's hands.

Enclosed in a decorative frame is a photograph of those lost, and those that remain.

"You've never showed me this before," The young girl voiced through her sadness.

"I just... forgot it was here." Toshiko responded taken aback by the smiling faces that time abandoned.

"Mum looks beautiful; I wish I looked like her." Tosh smiled embracing the girl.

"Anwen, love you are so much like your mother. Just as beautiful, just as strong." Anwen shifted closer to Tosh, never removing her gaze from the photo.

"I feel sorry for Caden, but envy her as well." Toshiko glances at the child, obviously confused by the thought of Anwen being envious of her younger sister.

"She was too young; Caden cannot remember them at all. I hate knowing I have so many lovely memories of them, while she barely has any." Anwen sniffles, trying to calm her breathing. "But sometimes I think it would be easier if I was unable to remember them. Then I wouldn't feel as much pain."

Toshiko sits in complete shock, still holding the young girl. A light knock on the door breaks the silence, catching both their attention. Caden's small round face peaks in, she resembles her father more so than her mother. His light brunette hair, always a mess, almost daring you to control it, and his brown, caring, chocolate eyes that now belong to her. The reminder of the accident leaving these two children orphans is still scratched into the girl's face. All the stares and whispers granted upon Caden were left unnoticed by herself and all her family. Now seeing Anwen's puffy eyes she hurries onto the bed, climbing on top as best her short chubby legs will allow. She crawls onto her older sister's lap as her own form of comfort. Toshiko grins at the two girls she has come to love, and begins stroking Caden's hair, as she has been doing to Anwen. Here they sit held in this frozen state comforted by the abandoned sanctuary.

Owen returns home to find his makeshift family huddled together in their sleep. One by one he carries the two girls into their rooms before waking Tosh. Leading her out of the bedroom he takes one last look around before gently closing the door.

**This is only chapter one, and based on your reviews I hope to continue. **


End file.
